Harry Potter: The Next Generation Stories
by avatar-lover-07
Summary: Stories of The Potters and Weasleys
1. Chapter 1

Things were never quite normal at Potter Manor. Actually things were quite the opposite really. Though from the outside of the house you would never know the odd things and people that occupied it.

You see this isn't any old Manor , this house had been past down generation to generation from the beginning, and now it was owned by Harry Potter. You may be thinking "well that doesn't sound abnormal at all" well you'd be wrong, because actually Harry Potter is a wizard, and not just any wizard but the saviour of the whole wizarding world. He, Harry Potter, with the help of his friends had defeated Tom Riddle (or Lord Voldemort) the darkest wizard in history, for good.

And since the years of the great wizarding war, Harry had settle down and started a family, with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley (who was from huge pureblood wizarding family) and now his house was as full as ever with all 19 Weasley's, his godson Teddy and Andy (Teddy grandmother), Luna, Rolf and their kids, Neville, Hannah and their kids, and him, his 3 children and wife, his poor house elf kreacher was already having a tough time getting around, but now with every room full and 15 kids running around...

well let's just say it'll be a long Christmas for kreacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Inside the Manor 17 kids laid lazily in the living room, the Christmas holidays had started and all the kids (except Teddy, Lilly, Hugo and Lucy) had decide to come home from Hogwarts for the holiday. Right now all the parents were out on their annual Christmas dinner. No kids invited. Not even Teddy (who was 18 and over age).

Though they didn't mind that much because all the kids love coming over to the Potters, it had enough room for everyone, a small quiddich pitch (mainly for Fred, James, Al, Roxy, Hugo Tori and Teddy) a library (where Rose, Molly and quite often Aunt Hermione would read) the vast gardens (which the younger kids usually played hide-and-seek in) and a large, cosy living area (where you would usually find Dom, reading a muggle magazine), the whole house open for them, well except one room. Uncle Harry's Study.

No one was aloud in there, not even Teddy (who was 1/2 way through his Auror training) had been in there. Actually, the only people who the kids have ever seen in there was Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Harry. Not even Aunt Ginny had been in there, it was strictly forbidden. Whenever you asked Harry about it he would instantly tense up and say something along the lines of 'nothing really just boring stuff, paperwork and what not' though none of the kids believe him, they didn't pressure him, they did however have a sneaky suspicion that it had something to do with the war, but when ever _that _was brought up, Uncle Harry would usually start coughing awkwardly, mumble something incomprehensible and leave, he **never** talked.

Even if it was brought up in discussion whether it be at home or at the ministry. Often the family would bring it up in conversation to try and see if he was participate in the talk, as many of them wanted him to give the kid his side of the story, rather than them reading it from the Daily Profit or Harry's Biography both of which had been written by Rita Skeeter (without permission of course). But Harry would not budge, the only time he mention something to do with the war was when the Ministry wanted to hold another Tri Wizard Cup, which both he, Aunt Fleur and Victor Krum had given the ministry their own.. uh.. 'personal' views on the subject.

That was the only time they saw their cool, down to earth Uncle Harry get so angry that he 'accidentally' blew up the wall in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. That with Aunt Fleur veela flame balls and Krum's smashing anything he could reach had made sure that no Tri Wizard Cup would happen that year or any other year for that matter.

But when they had ask Harry and Fleur why it was such a big deal they merely looked at each other before Fleur burst into tears and Harry stood dazed for several minutes as if in a trance.

So they went on knowing little about the war, all they knew is that their family had save both wizarding and muggle world from one Lord Voldemort (a word in which Uncle Ron still winced at).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

While the rest of the kids sat around the TV ( a muggle device that Harry had brought home for them) watching a movie called "the Grinch who stole Christmas". it was tradition to watch only Christmas movies around the holidays at Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's, mainly because they were the only ones who had a TV) only this year 2 14 year old boy were not to engaged.

"Come we need to do it this year!" James whispered to Fred II

"Hey, I wasn't the one who wimped out last year, or the year before that!"

"please you were jumping at every sound" James scoffed

"that was only because if we were caught, we'd be skinned alive"

"Come on if we don't go now they be home before we can get a good look around" James said while tugging Fred down the hall. They reached the end of the hall where 2 beautiful mahogany doors that reached the ceiling stood.

"You got the knife?" Fred asked

"Never go anywhere without it" James stated with a smirk as he pulled out a knife his father had given him for his 14 birthday just a few months ago, saying it was a gift that he had received from James' namesake Sirius Black and Harry's godfather. But this was no ordinary knife, no this knife was special it could open almost any door when a spell didn't work, but it was tricky to use, you had to be precise, James and Fred had learned this the hard way when they almost cut of the fingers trying to break into Fred's dads Joke Shop.

"God, I don't think I ever been so excited and nervous before" Fred stated

"Yeah, me too, I can't wait to see what dad has been hiding in here all these years"

"What do you think it is?" Fred asked "Maybe it was the weapon that killed Voldemort"

"Maybe it lord Voldemort body!" James suggested "That would be wicked!" He high-fived Fred "Ready?"

"Let's do it"

The knife had just clicked into place when...

"What are you doing?"


End file.
